Mi niñero es un chico playboy
by FanRubius
Summary: Luki se convierte en el niñero de Miku, quien esta última solo tiene sentimientos de odio y desaprobación sobre él. Mientras que él hace de las suyas, Miku queda agotada de todas las andanzas de su estúpido y sensual niñero. Negitoro :3 -HIATUS, POR UN TIEMPITO NOMÁH-
1. Chapter 1

**MI ESTÚPIDO Y SENSUAL NIÑERO **

Era una hermosa mañana en Japón; los capullos de las flores se abrían, los animales emitían sus respectivos sonidos, y,… una adolescente amanecía lista para otro nuevo día de clases

- Ugh,… ojalá sea viernes, por favor que sea viernes,…- recitaba una joven para sí misma, mientras despertaba, notando que efectivamente era viernes – Uf, gracias al cielo…-

La joven se levantó de su caliente cama, para adentrarse a su baño personal dentro de su habitación. Tomó una relajante ducha y acto seguido salió y secó su escultural cuerpo; para luego ponerse su uniforme, un sailor fuku muy bonito de una blusa blanca rematada por un cuello estilo marinero celeste con un borde blanco, donde se extendía un pañuelo hecho nudo color rojo y una falda celeste con los mismos bordes blancos, por debajo unas medias más o menos hasta las rodillas color blancas y unos mocasines color marrón chocolate, muy bonito al parecer de todos. La joven al acabar de cambiarse se dirigió a secar su cabello para luego amarrarlo a dos lindas coletas, su cabello poseía un color distinto al de los demás, un agua marina muy hermoso

- Sonríe, Miku chan,… es viernes y no hay exámenes pendientes- se dijo a sí misma esbozando una cansada sonrisa. Al acabar de arreglarse, bajó a desayunar junto a su padre y a su pequeño hermanito de seis años, Mikuo

- Buenos días, hija… te ves hermosa hoy- dijo su padre interrumpiendo la lectura de su periódico

- Buen día papá, no estoy guapa,… estoy normal- corrigió Miku, la adolescente de coletas nunca se sintió guapa, lo único que quería era estudiar y tener un buen empleo, el noviazgo y lo demás lo dejaría en cuanto haga espacio en su apretada agenda

- Jajaja, siempre igual ¿No? Bueno, cambiando de tema, recuerda que hoy me voy por los viajes de negocios. Así que contraté un niñero para que te cuide a ti y a Mikuo- ante esta declaración, Miku se sobresaltó ante la idea de tener un extraño en casa

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Papá, estás loco!? Yo puedo cuidarme, no necesito de un adulto…- refunfuñó la Hatsune mayor

- Ah, vamos. Será por este mes únicamente, y te prometo que luego estarás sola cuidando de Mikuo, solo que tengo miedo porque apenas tienes 16 años, y quiero algún adulto mayor y maduro para protegerte,… por lo que contraté a un chico para que los cuide- dijo el señor Hatsune restándole importancia ante los reclamos que su hija imponía

- ¿¡Esperas que me crea eso de que nos cuidará!? ¿¡Y si se queda flojeando mientras que YO cuido a Mikuo y el recibe la paga como si nada!? ¿¡Acaso no harás nada al respecto!?- se quejaba Miku, a lo que su padre solo atinó a reír

- Miku chan, es lo más ridículo que eh escuchado en toda mi vida- se reía el adulto de 50 años, algo que no ocasionó risa en Miku

- Ugh, como sea,… me voy, o si no llegaré tarde a la escuela, y ya sabes cómo se ponen allí- sentenció Miku y se fue.

.

.

A paso acelerado llegó donde su amiga Rin Kagamine la esperaba, con una radiante sonrisa

- Buenos días, Miku chan, ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo su rubia amiga, notando que Miku poseía algo de molestia en su mirada

- Es papá,… otra vez hizo ``de las suyas´´ y nos puso a mí y a Mikuo en manos de un extraño-

- Ah, ya veo,… pero no te desanimes, tal vez él y tú se vuelvan buenos amigos- dijo Rin intentando animar a su amiga

- ¿Amigos? No gracias,… suficiente con que tenga que ``amigarme´´ con los rebeldes que se aparecen en el aula de delegados- refunfuñó Miku, a lo que Rin respondió con un suspiro ante la terquedad de su amiga.

Las dos adolescentes ingresaron a su salón respectivo, el aula de primero ``B´´, al sentarse junto a la ventana, notaron llegar a su amiga Gumi, una hermosa peli verde, muy hiperactiva por cierto. Esta llegaba más feliz que nunca, claro… si es que era posible

- ¿A qué se debe tanta sonrisa de enamorada, Gumi chan? ¿Conseguiste tu media naranja?- arremetió Rin con una sonrisa pícara, muy propia en ella

- E-Etto,…- tartamudeó Gumi con un sonrojo

- Jajaja, ya lo sabía, ¡Gumi tiene novio, Gumi tiene novio, Gumi tiene novio!- canturreaba la Kagamine, obteniendo en Gumi un furioso rubor en sus pómulos

- ¡C-Cállate, no es mi novio! ¡Es un chico muy amable que conocí esta mañana!- dijo Gumi con una vena en la sien

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién se trata?- esta vez, Miku esbozó la misma mirada picara de Rin

- ¿¡Tú también Miku chan!? Ah, bueno… se los diré…- refunfuñó Gumi para luego darse por vencida

**Gumi POV**

Pensé que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela, puesto a que tuve que llevar a mi hermanito Gumiya al jardín de infantes; pero entre que quería que le comprase un dulce y mi apuro tuve que resignarme a complacer a ese mocoso,… en cuanto le compré el dulce, corrí a velocidad Dios para llegar al salón correspondiente; pero sin darme cuenta oí una voz que gritaba

- ¡Tramposo, todavía no había dicho ya!- una voz ronca y sensual de cierta me despertó, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, sentí un peso enorme caer sobre mí, pero luego se levantó. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados puesto a que el impacto me asustó - ¡Uy, que torpe soy! Déjame ayudarte…- en cuanto los abrí, noté que era un chico muy guapo, su cabello era rubio, ojos azules que me extendía la mano, yo la recibí para luego incorporarme de pie, notando que era una cabeza más alto que yo

- Uh, lo siento mucho, no me fijé bien- dijo lamentándome, a lo que el chico me respondió con una jovial sonrisa

- No, no digas eso,… fui yo quien te hizo besar el suelo- el chico hacía expresiones graciosas con las manos y luego se presentó – Mi nombre es Lyon Masuda, voy a tercero, ¿A qué grado vas tú?-

- Voy a primero, soy Gumi Megpoid- ante eso, me sonrojé un poco, espero que no lo haya notado porque si es así, me muero… literalmente

- ¡Hey, Lyon! ¿¡Vas a quedarte así o vendrás a clase!?- esas malditas frases me hicieron regresar a Tierra

- Oh, es cierto. Bueno, Gumi chan, fue un placer conocerte; deberíamos hablar más seguido- después de eso, me despedí de Lyon y este se fue a encontrar con un chico peli rosado, de igual altura que Lyon… y así fue como me enamoré de ese misterioso chico…

**Fin, Gumi POV, ahora no narra nadie**

- Oh, que tierno…- dijo Rin entrelazando sus dedos -¡Definitivamente Lyon cayó rendido a tus pies!- ante ese comentario, Gumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Etto,… eso espero, porque en verdad era muy lindo- respondió la chica Megpoid, Miku y Rin sonrieron complacidas, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de la peli verde chica?

Mientras, en un salón de clases de tercer año; un peli rosado le arrojaba pequeñas bolitas de papel babeado a su amigo rubio, las cuales impactaban con precisión puesto a que eran expulsadas por un sorbete

- ¡Puaj, ya detente Luki idiota!- rugió un rubio tras varias veces de recibir esos balines ensalivados

- Entonces despierta, pedófilo oxigenado- arremetió el peli rosado, Luki

- ¿A qué se debe que me llames ``pedófilo´´?- respondió el chico

- Por favor, Lyon. Te conozco, sé que te gusta la chica de primero- dijo Luki dejando sobre su banco el sorbete y sus pelotitas de papel – Sé que en algún momento querrás hacerla tuya- Luki esbozó una pícara sonrisa, a lo que Lyon respondió sonrojado

- ¡C-Cállate! ¡De todos modos supongo que no tengo oportunidad sobre ella!... siendo así de linda debe tener novio…- esto último lo murmuró en voz baja

- Entonces, ¿Haremos el ``ya sabes qué´´ durante el recreo?- dijo Luki incluyendo su sensual sonrisa, a lo que Lyon asintió -¡Genial!-

El profesor del curso llegó y como siempre ordenó a sus alumnos el guardar silencio y hacer los ejercicios correspondientes de tal página…

Los alumnos de tercero quedaron sumisos a sus órdenes hasta que sonó el bendito timbre de primer receso

- ¡Vamos!- aulló Luki agarrando de la mano a Lyon, quien corrió detrás de él quejándose del fuerte agarre del peli rosado.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, como siempre, Miku llegó a la sala de delegados para inspeccionar de que todos los alumnos hayan llegado, pero fue sorprendida por uno de sus colegas Kiyoteru Hiyama, quien lucía exasperado

- ¡Hatsune san, malas noticias, dos de nuestros alumnos se han escapado!- ante esto, Miku no pudo evitar echar un buen respingo y decretó

- Bien, solo hay un lugar donde los jóvenes rebeldes se escapan…-

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una sala de juegos arcade, dos adolescentes recientemente escapados de la escuela jugaban a King of Fighters con la esperanza de que nadie arruinara su buen momento

- Dios, si hubieras pensado mejor la salida hubiéramos optado por no ir a clase directamente- refunfuñó Lyon mientras hacía un ``Hadouken´´ con su personaje Ryu

- No digas tonteras, Lyon. Solo juega y ya- respondió Luki presionando todos los botones como loco

``Game over´´ dijo la maquinita de arcade, sentenciando que Luki había perdido

- ¡Ah, demonios!- se quejó molesto, para notar que un chico castaño con lentes y una chica peliacua con los uniformes de su misma escuela se acercaban –Lyon, táctica de escape, ahora- dijo Luki molesto ante la interrupción de esos delegados. Los dos chicos se escurrieron con suma delicadeza, intentando escapar de sus perseguidores; pero estos se movilizaban de forma inesperada, sorprendiendo a ambos

- No tiene caso, separémonos- dijo Lyon y acto seguido, tomó un rumbo contrario hacia el de Luki, dejándolo solo. Cuando el peli rosado se dispuso a irse corriendo, fue detenido por un tacto en su hombro

- Alto ahí, polizonte- dijo una voz femenina –Date la vuelta, Megurine san, te llevaré de regreso a la escuela- acto seguido, Luki levantó sus manos como si fuese un ladrón siendo arrestado por un policía, volteándose lentamente

- ¿Qué sucede, oficial?- Luki dijo entre risas, para dar con que una chica de menor estatura que él lo miraba seriamente; algo que impactó a Luki

- No creas que tus bromitas van a convencerme de que te deje ir- dijo la peliacua obstinada

- ¿Ah, sí?-Luki aprisionó a la peliacua contra un muro, dejándola sin escapatoria -¿Y qué me dices sobre esto?- el peli rosado le ronroneó en el oído, ocasionando estremecimiento en la chica

- S-Suéltame- dijo ocultando su sonrojo –Deja atrás los juegos- la peliacua logró liberarse de Luki y este rió y dijo

- ¿Quién eres?-

- Soy Hatsune Miku, y es una falta de respeto lo que acabas de hacer- dijo con voz sería

- ¿Eso crees, preciosa?- Miku se sonrojó al escuchar cómo le había dicho – A mí me parece que te gustó- Luki elevó el mentón de Miku, ocasionando que sus miradas se conecten, Miku le observaba con sus hermosos ojos agua marina notando que los ojos de Luki parecía el mismo mar griego

- Basta ya, regresemos a la escuela, no voy a perder mi tiempo valioso con un chico como tú- ante eso, tomó de la muñeca a Luki y se lo llevó al auto del director de la escuela. Los dos adolescentes entraron en los asientos traseros, mientras que el director estaba de chofer; esperaron a que Kiyoteru subiera con Lyon, pero este último nunca apareció

- Escapó, sensei- dijo un agotado Kiyoteru, mientras se subía al asiento de copiloto

- Ya veo, vamos rápido de nuevo a la institución- dijo el director y arrancó su auto. Durante el trayecto, el director regañó a Luki severamente, mientras que Luki solo respondía fastidiado, odiaba ese tipo de charlas –Escucha, Megurine kun, estoy harto de tratarte así, ¿Por qué no quieres asimilar un cambio?-

- Eso será difícil, ustedes ya me tacharon como un monstruo- arremetió el Megurine con un claro enfado. Miku observó de reojo al adolescente a su lado, quien tenía el mismo ceño fruncido, mirando adelante como deseándole la muerte en silencio al director.

Ya por fin llegaron a la escuela, justo a tiempo para que acabe el día, al sonar las campanas una avalancha de alumnos se hizo presente, gritando

`` ¡Libertaaaaaaaaad!´´ como si fuese su último aullido, Miku miró incrédula su reloj de mano y refunfuñando se quejó

- Mou, me quedé sin saber que ocurrió durante la clase- se quejó y miró amenazante a Luki –Todo gracias a ti y tus idioteces- Luki enarcó una ceja y respondió

- Tú fuiste quien interrumpió nuestras ``estupideces´´ así que no me eches la culpa- Luki tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa, Miku miró nuevamente el reloj de mano notando que era la una de la tarde, justo a tiempo para comer junto a su hermanito y padre

- ``Bien, hora de irme´´- dijo con un bufido enojado, vaya que el Megurine le ocasionó problemas. Al llegar, comió y se fue a tomar una siesta.

A las ocho despertó, puesto al gran bullicio que se escuchaba en su casa, al levantarse fue a despedir a su padre, quien se iba en media hora. Pero lo curioso fue encontrarlo en la puerta platicando con alguien

- ``Ah, el niñero ya debió haber llegado,… qué fastidio´´- se quejó internamente, su padre notó su presencia y la llamó

- ¡Ah, Miku chan! Por favor ven y preséntate ante tu niñero…- dijo el hombre abriéndole paso a su hija, pero quien sería el nuevo niñero de Miku tendría por asegurado que no se llevarían para nada bien -… te presento a Megurine Luki, ven, saluda a Luki kun- el peli rosado en cuestión se exaltó al descubrir que a quien debía cuidar era nada más ni nada menor que…

- Hatsune,… Miku- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el chico vestía una remera roja con algún dibujito extraño, una chaqueta negra, gorra negra, pantalón azul oscuro y unas lindas zapatillas de bota rojo y negro

- Etto, buenas Megurine kun…- dijo con sorpresa y nerviosismo, ante esto, el señor Hatsune les dijo que se estrecharan las manos

- Bien, es hora de que me vaya, Megurine kun, Miku chan… nos vemos luego- dijo el señor Hatsune y se fue en un taxi. Luki y Miku sintieron un aura de odio y pelea rondando entre ellos

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Miku cruzándose de brazos y mirándole seria

- ¿Qué te parece que hago? Vengo a cuidarte- dijo Luki enarcando una ceja

- ¿Lo tenías planeado?- respondió Miku mirando acusadoramente al peli rosado

- No, creí que debía cuidar a un niño pequeño,… no a una adolescente que arruina la diversión de los demás- remató Luki mirando retadoramente a Miku

- ¿Diversión? Lo que hacías era vandalismo, y tú me hiciste perder horas valiosas de clase, así que creo que estamos a mano- contestó Miku con un gran enojo en su voz…

Algo me dice que entre ellos dos

**NO SALDRÁ NADA BUENO…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Chapter 2

**MI ESTÚPIDO NIÑERO,… ¿¡INTENTA SEDUCIRME!?**

Miku y Luki se miraron por un lapso de segundos que parecían horas, hasta que Luki decidió romper el silencio

- ¿No vas a dejarme pasar?- Miku cayó en cuenta de que Luki seguía afuera, esperando poder entrar

- ¿Acaso vas a quedarte a dormir o algo así?- respondió Miku retando a Luki con la mirada

- Sí, y esto será por un mes, así que sugiero que entremos en tregua y nos tratemos bien…- Luki extendió su mano, siendo recibida por la de Miku, a lo cual la tiró atrayendo a Miku -… ¿O acaso tendré que seducirte para lograrlo?- Miku impuso su mano en el pecho del peli rosado, empujándolo lejos de su rostro

- Sigue así y le diré a papá que tienes segundas intenciones- sentenció Miku con una mirada enojada, impropia en los Hatsune puesto a su naturaleza gentil y juguetona

- ¿Ah, sí? Por dios, Miku termínala- rugió Luki – Solo te pido que me dejes entrar, no que te cases conmigo, cielos…- dijo Luki cerrando los ojos al momento que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, pero no llegando a notar el sonrojo de Miku ante oír esas últimas frases

- De acuerdo,…- dijo Miku resignada -… puedes entrar, pero…- la Hatsune levantó el dedo índice en tono amenazante -… si llegas a interrumpir mi sueño te juro que acabaré con tu existencia…- acto seguido se retiró de la puerta, dejando a un confundido Luki. El Megurine entró junto a un bolso azul y negro y se acomodó en la habitación de invitados, donde el señor Hatsune le había organizado su cama para una estadía cómoda.

Al terminar de acomodar sus cosas se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose a Miku sacando sus cuadernos lista para estudiar

- ¿Para qué estudias?- dijo un curioso peli rosado, interrumpiendo así el aura de concentración de Miku

- ¿Para qué crees que lo hago? Para no convertirme en una vándala como tú- respondió Miku enfadada, Luki se sentó a su lado y observó lo que estudiaba

- ¿Biología?- dijo en voz alta para sí mismo

- Así es, por favor, ¿Puedes retirarte? Intento estudiar- dijo resignada, intentando apartar la vista de Luki sobre su tarea

- No, espera…- dijo Luki -… ¿Podrías explicarme el concepto? Etto,… me va muy mal en biología- dijo Luki avergonzado, a lo que Miku contestó

- No te creo- Luki levantó su mirada encontrándose con la obstinada de Miku

- ¿Por qué no me crees?- respondió confundido, y en cierta forma,… ofendido

- Sé que eres de esos chicos que se creen los Brad Pitt del lugar, pero no creas que me dejaré llevar por lo que me digas…- respondió Miku regresando su vista hacia su tarea; a lo que Luki muy indignado se fue al cuarto de invitados y trajo una mochila, colocándola bruscamente sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Miku

- ¿Ah sí que no crees, eh?- dijo retadoramente rebuscando dentro de la mochila –Pues haber si le crees a los profesores- acto seguido sacó una hoja de examen, Miku la tomó algo dudosa, pero al verla se exaltó demasiado

- ¿¡Tienes 2 en Biología!? ¿¡Cómo es posible tan mala nota!?- Miku sostenía la hoja incrédula, Luki tenía razón,… sus notas eran deplorables

- Vergonzoso, lo sé. Por eso te pido que me ayudes, si lo haces estaré muy agradecido- acto seguido se arrodilló frente a Miku, notando su verdadera desesperación en tan pocas palabras. Miku no resistió la tentación y aceptó la petición del apuesto peli rosado

- De acuerdo, lo haré- dijo Miku y Luki automáticamente se sentó a su lado, indicándole que era lo que no entendía. Y Miku le explicó detalladamente, pero de forma que Luki entendiera el concepto…

- El tigre caza a la gacela, el tigre es el depredador y la gacela es, digamos, la ``víctima´´ del tigre quien automáticamente después de ser cazada se convierte en el alimento del felino en cuestión- dijo Miku explicándole `` la nutrición de los animales´´ a lo que Luki respondió

- Justo como Miku chan,… ella es la gacela,… y yo…- Luki se dirigió al oído de Miku aprisionándola con sus musculosos brazos -… soy su tigre- Luki mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Miku, estremeciéndola, Miku internamente evitó que se le escapase un gemido y calentara la cosa

- S-suéltame, Luki san… s-suelta…- gimió Miku ya no logrando evitarlo, hasta que recobró fuerzas sobre su cuerpo y empujó a Luki lejos de su oreja

- Miku chan,…- suspiró Luki, hasta que Miku se sobó la oreja y dijo

- Ya es momento de que me lo digas,… ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar de niñero?- ante esta pregunta, Luki se acomodó en su silla y entrelazó sus dedos

- B-Bueno, no es tan sencillo como lo parece, pero… lo que pasa es lo siguiente- dijo Luki

**Luki POV**

_Mi mejor amigo Lyon Masuda y yo tenemos una banda de J-Pop o algo así, no recuerdo exactamente el nombre del género… pero la cosa es así, necesitamos dinero para una presentación en vivo en un bar muy conocido, mis familiares dicen que soy bueno en la música, bueno,… creo que es para lo único que soy bueno. En fin, así que decidí apuntarme como niñero, los niños se me dan bien, creo,… en todo caso aprendería a manejarlos, aprendo mejor bajo presión, y bueno,… así es como me convertí en niñero_

**Fin Luki POV, ahora no narra nadie**

Miku quedó impactada ante la confesión, en sus pensamientos creía que se trataba de ganar dinero fácil, pero resultó todo lo contrario, Luki tenía un objetivo

- Etto, ¿Por qué no me enseñas algunas de tus canciones?- dijo Miku tratando se quebrantar el silencio incómodo, a lo que Luki rió

- Jajaja, no mi inocente Miku chan…-

- `` ¿Desde cuándo soy propiedad privada?´´- pensó Miku con malestar,

- Bueno, en todo caso,…- Luki fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos que venían hacia la cocina, Luki se alarmó creyendo que se trataba de un ladrón,… hasta que la figa del extraño reveló ser

- ¿Mikuo kun?- dijo Miku mirando a su pequeño hermanito -¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? Vamos, a la cucha…- dijo Miku y acto seguido lo levantó

- Onee chan, Luki sama debe bañarme- ante esto Miku quedó con la mente en blanco ¿Acaso ese pervertido tenía que bañar a su inocente hermanito menor?

- N-No, Mikuo kun. Yo te bañaré esta vez ``Por tu bien, Mikuo kun´´- dijo Miku llevándolo a la ducha, en cuanto llegó, Luki entró detrás de ella y le dijo

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Se supone que soy yo quien debe cuidarlos- dijo Luki con aire de autoridad

- No me engañas, ¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi hermanito en manos de un pervertido?- dijo Miku encarándolo, el chico más alto bufó y se quitó la chaqueta

- No permitiré que hagas mi trabajo, ya te dije que tengo una causa para ello, así que si me lo permites voy a bañar a Mikuo kun- Miku bufó resignada y dijo

- Está bien, pero me quedaré aquí para vigilar que no le hagas daño- dijo resignada, pero Luki solo sonrió satisfecho.

Luki metió a Mikuo a la tina moderadamente llena de agua, el peli rosado tomó un jabón y lo pasó por todo el cuerpo del pequeño niño, mientras era observado por Miku, quien estaba sentada con la mirada clavada en Luki

- Sé que te gusta admirarme, Miku chan,…- dijo Luki de repente, sobresaltando a Miku – Así que solo tienes que aceptarlo, te parezco sexy- dijo con una gran sonrisa y volteó a ver a Miku, quien estaba sonrojada

- C-Cállate y concéntrate en tu trabajo, y procura no hablarme- contestó Miku dejando satisfecho a Luki. El Megurine retomó su trabajo, pero ahora debía lavarle el cabello al pequeño infante, que era un pelo arremolinado y color agua marina como el de Miku

- Tiene tu mismo cabello, me pregunto si se sentirá igual de sedoso y suave,…- dijo Luki para sí mismo, sonrojando a Miku, otra vez

- ¡Eres un pedófilo!- gritó resignada

- Jajaja, me recordaste a mi amigo Lyon,…- ante las palabras dichas, Miku recordó al chico del que Gumi había hablado en la mañana

- ¿Es ese Lyon quien chocó contra una chica de pelo verde?- inquirió Miku con una ceja levantada

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- respondió Luki

- Me lo dijeron por ahí, dime,…- Miku usó una voz muy seria para responder -… ¿Qué clase de intensiones tiene con la chica que chocó?- Luki descifró lo que Miku intentaba decir y de un respingo respondió

- Él solo trata de ganarse su corazón, creo que hasta tiene mejores intensiones que las mías, así que sea quien sea esa chica es muy afortunada- Luki sonrió ante lo dicho, su amigo rubio era una delicia de persona

- Ah, ya veo,…- dijo Miku, Luki tuvo algunos percances con Mikuo quien no paraba de moverse

- Detente, Mikuo kun, detent-,….- Luki fue interrumpido por un potente chapoteo proveniente del hiperactivo pequeño en la tina

- Luki, ¿estás bien?- dijo Miku, notando que su niñero fue mojado en el abdomen, la prenda mojada se pegó a su cuerpo revelando su torso bien formado y musculoso, como si Luki hubiese inspirado a los personajes de Free!

- Estoy bien- dijo Luki para reincorporarse –Y Mikuo kun ya está listo,… ¿Qué tienes Miku chan?- Luki notó algo extraño en la chica Hatsune y sonrió de medio lado al notar que veía su torso -``Mmm, ya veo, Miku pervertida´´-

Luki se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió de remera, colocándose una blanca y un dibujo de un león con una corona. El chico se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con Miku continuando su estudio

- ¿Sigues estudiando?- dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada, a lo que Miku respondió

- Pues obvio, ya te dije que no voy a ser una…-

- Vándala, ya entendí- Luki soltó un suspiro, cosa que Miku notó

- Disculpa, ¿Te molesta que sea disciplinada?- Miku enarcó una ceja ya fastidiada

- No, es solo que,… ya sé que me odias y nunca querrás intentar quererme, pero pensé que si actuaba amigable ahora tal vez,… solo tal vez,…- dijo Luki -… no me odies tanto…- Miku se conmovió ante lo dicho por el peli rosado, tanto así que se sintió la peor escoria del universo

- Yo, lo siento si te hago sentir así,… es solo que, nunca antes me había sentido así de cercana con un chico- dijo Miku jugueteando con sus dedos avergonzada sobre el trato que tenía sobre Luki, el chico solo sonrió y dijo

- Acepto tus disculpas,…- Luki mantenía los ojos cerrados y dijo -… vete a dormir, tu padre me dijo que no te dejara despierta toda la noche…- acto seguido, tomó los libros de Miku sin permiso e ignorando las quejas de la peliacua los acomodó sobre la mesa, en un lugar donde no estorbaría. Y acto seguido, subió a Miku en sus brazos, aunque ella se quejara, la llevó en esa posición hasta su habitación, el peli rosado la acostó sobre la cama y dijo con un tono muy suave y… ¿sensual?

- Buenas noches, Miku chan,… duerme bien- acto seguido, besó la frente de la peliacua, sacando un fuerte sonrojo en ella

- B-Buenas noches a ti también, Megurine kun- dijo Miku con nerviosismo y cayó finalmente en brazos del Morfeo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, a las una de la tarde, Miku se encaminó al centro comercial para encontrarse junto a sus dos mejores amigas Rin y Gumi. Las dos platicaban animadamente hasta que notaron que su amiga peliacua se aproximaba

- ¡Hey, Miku!- dijo Gumi

- ¡Yuju, Miku chan, yuju!- gritó Rin zamarreando sus brazos haciendo señas, la peliacua llegó hasta donde sus amigas se encontraban y estas dos la notaron diferente -¡Oye, estas diferente! ¿Qué te pasó anoche?-

- Mi noche fue terrible, y todo fue arruinado por mi niñero- respondió Miku ante la pregunta de su rubia amiga

- ¿Tuviste problemas? ¿Quién es?- dijo Gumi enarcando una ceja preocupada

- Es nada más ni nada menos que el estúpido y molesto adolescente Megurine Luki- sentenció Miku, a lo que sus amigas la miraron incrédula

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Megurine kun es tu niñero!?- dijo Rin exasperada para luego cambiar su rostro por una sonrisa picara –Dime, ¿Te cantó las buenas noches antes de que te durmieras?-

- ¿¡Qué cosa!?- respondió una Miku exasperada, a lo que Rin arremetió

- ¿O lo usaste como peluche para dormir?- ante esto, fue derribada en el suelo por una furiosa Miku chan

- ¡Cállate pervertida, no pasó ninguna de las dos cosas que dijiste!- dijo Miku sobándose el puño

- Bueno, Miku chan. Es que hablamos del chico más guapo de toda la escuela, ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de él?- respondió Gumi esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa –Aunque yo no seré competencia, ya saben que me gusta Lyon kun,…- la peli verde sonrió triunfante y soñadora, pensando en Lyon

- Bueno, entonces,… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a por unos helados?- dijo Rin levantándose del suelo. Todo el día se la pasaron platicando sobre sus vidas, Miku simplemente se quejaba del peli rosado que no hacía más que fastidiarla.

Pero en fin, estuvieron así todo el día hasta que a las 8 de la noche, las tres regresaron a sus respectivos hogares; aunque Miku no lo deseaba, puesto a que se encontraría con su pesadilla,… su estúpida y sensual pesadilla.

La Hatsune ingresó a su hogar notando un silencio extremo, pero fue quebrantada al escucharse la voz ronca de Luki

- Miku chan, bienvenida a casa- dijo el peli rosa cordialmente, Miku solo atinó a bufar resignada

- ¿Qué quieres?- fue la respuesta seca de Miku, Luki solo sonrió ante la impertinencia de la peliacua

- Solo quería darte una cálida bienvenida, ya sabes,…- dijo Luki y murmuró en voz baja-… te extrañé- pero Miku alcanzó a escuchar y corrigió a Luki

- ¿Por qué me extrañaste?- con la misma actitud seca le respondió

- No lo sé, creo que me hiciste falta- replicó el apuesto peli rosado encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Miku se sonrojó levemente

- Etto, gracias,… por tenerme en cuenta pero,…- Miku se rascó la nuca desviando su mirada -… ¿Podrías tener algo más de decencia y olvidarte de mí?-

- No puedo, tu padre me dijo que debo sobre protegerte,… pero ahora supongo que hago esto por mí,…- el peli rosado soltó una pequeña risa -… así que te cuido mejor de lo que me cuido a mí mismo…- esto último lo dijo con su típica voz sensual; alterando un poco a Miku

- ¡Dime que tramas!- Miku gritó exasperada ante las reacciones que tenía el joven sobre ella - ¡Dime y deja de molestarme!- un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente en Miku, apunto de soltar lágrimas de extremo terror, algo que perturbó a Luki

- Miku cálmate,…- dijo intentando tomar a Miku de los hombros

- ¡Suéltame y aléjate de mí!- Miku arremetió con mucho enojo, haciéndose visibles sus lágrimas –Dime ya,… no lo ocultes, solo dímelo y deja de lastimarme…- la peliacua se cubrió los ojos, sin notar que Luki la miró preocupado y a la vez,… culpándose por ser tan estúpido -… deja ya de lastimarme…- Miku corrió a su habitación con sus sollozos muy audibles

- ¡Miku espera!- gritó Luki, para luego darse por vencido y correr tras ella, pero la Hatsune fue más rápida y se encerró en su habitación –Miku chan,… Miku chan ábreme la puerta Miku chan,…- dijo Luki con su voz quebrada

- ¡No!- dijo Miku con sus lágrimas hasta la garganta -¡Solo vete!- Luki sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras de una chica,… que le importaba, pero no podía rendirse, no viéndola así

- Miku,… abre la puerta,… déjame entrar,…- en los pómulos de Luki corrían libremente unas cuantas lágrimas, humedeciendo su piel con crudo dolor -… por favor,… perdóname, te juro que no era mi intención molestarte,… por favor, ábreme la puerta…- dijo con su voz arrepentida, mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir; hasta que sintió el rechinante sonido de la puerta abrirse. Luki entró cautelosamente, encontrándose con la lamentable imagen de Miku llorando en una esquina de la habitación.

El peli rosado avanzó hacia ella con cuidado, para evitar lastimarla otra vez.

-`` Idiota, ¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué no mejor pegarle una patada?,… tal vez con eso hubiera sentido menos dolor´´- pensó Luki con pesadez, enfado y ganas de matarse por haber actuado como un estúpido

- Miku chan,…- dijo Luki arrodillándose quedando a la altura de Miku – por favor Miku chan,… mírame- la peliacua quitó sus manos de su rostro y miró fijamente al arrepentido peli rosado

- ¿Q-Qué quieres?- dijo con voz quebrada

- Miku chan, yo,… perdóname por hacerte esto, yo… soy un estúpido, imbécil, hijo de puta, como tú me describas está bien para mí,… porque es verdad; pero a pesar de eso, solo quiero que me perdones…- dijo Luki con sus lágrimas en los ojos -… y cambiaré por ti,… cambiaré para el bien de ti…- Miku lo miró perpleja, ¿Cambiaría? ¿En serio? Pero, por más que tuviese la opción de gritarle que lo hiciera, optó por una mejor opción,… y así, tomando su segunda, y mejor opción; abrazó al peli rosado, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del confundido chico

- No lo hagas,…- dijo con un susurro -… no quiero obligarte a hacer algo,… que tú no quieres…- Luki sintió humedad en su cuello, presintiendo que Miku estaría llorando

- Pero soy un puto bastardo,… y te lastimé en serio,… yo, no sé cómo podría volver a verte a los ojos…- respondió Luki abrazando a Miku de manera contenedora

- … solo intenta no asustarme,… si quieres hablar, hablemos…- Miku quitó s rostro del cuello de Luki y lo miró a los ojos, fascinada por los ojos azules como el océano del chico, que extrañamente le hacían sentir,…. Protegida

- Miku, yo…- Luki estaba a punto de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo un somnoliento niño que se encontraba en la puerta, observando a los dos adolescentes mientras se tallaba su ojo de tanto sueño -¿Imitan a mamá y papá?- dijo con un deje de inocencia en su dormida voz

- ¡M-Mikuo kun! ¿¡Qué cosas dices!?- dijo la Hatsune mayor con un sonrojo en su rostro, pero no se pudo ver ya que su habitación estaba a oscuras

- Mikuo kun, creí haberte dicho que te durmieras…- dijo Luki con una sonrisa -… ¿O acaso debo traer al Coco para que lo haga?- Mikuo se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y corrió hasta Luki, aferrándose del miedo

- ¡No, que no venga el Coco!- dijo estrujando las ropas del peli rosa -¡Por favor Luki sama, no lo traiga!- Luki quedó fascinado ante la ternura del niño, y arremolinando sus cabellos le dijo

- No te preocupes, solo dime para que te despertaste y le diré que no venga,…-

- Tenía hambre, así que me levanté y los vi dándose abrazos de oso- replicó el pequeño Mikuo -¡Yo también quiero abrazos de oso así!- Miku le respondió, intentado ocultar sus lágrimas de los ojos

- Acércate, Mikuo kun- su hermana le brindó un buen abrazo a su hermano con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo, abrazó a Luki… incluyéndolo en el abrazo -¿Qué esperas? Abrazo de oso, Luki kun…- a Luki se le iluminaron los ojos, con ilusión y,… ternura

- Abrazo de oso, entonces…- Luki enredó con sus fortachones brazos a los Hatsune, quienes le brindaron un calor inexplicable,… en especial la peliacua, ambos adolescentes sin notarlo…

**SE BRINDABAN AMOR SIN SIQUIERA SABERLO…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Notas de FanRubius)**

**¡Hola! Olvidé decirles:**

**Lyon es el genderbend de Lily, ya sé que debería haberse llamado Lil pero NO! No quedaba genial. **

**Y gracias a KagamineIkumi por agregar en tan pocos segundos de publicación, a este fic como uno de sus favoritos, en verdad estoy en deuda contigo hehehe y a Cris-chan que también lo tuvo en cuenta - W - **

**¡GRACIAS Y SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DEL NEGITORO! **


	3. Chapter 3

**MI ESTÚPIDO NIÑERO,… ES TAMBIEN SUPERMAN**

Era una bella mañana; Miku se levantó como siempre, preparó su baño y se preparó con su uniforme y su mochila. Todo listo para ir a la escuela, excepto por un detalle;… tenía que esperar a su niñero.

Era temprano, faltaba media hora para que tuviese que entrar a clase; pero no perdía tiempo solo sentada en el sofá esperando a que su niñero decidiese levantarse; Miku preparó el desayuno suyo, el de su niñero y el de su hermanito pequeño, quien no tardó en aparecer

- Onee chan, buenos días- dijo un hiperactivo Mikuo al momento de sentarse y agarrar un vaso de jugo de naranja que había sobre la mesa

- Buenos días, Mikuo kun ``Al menos aquí si hay un hombre de la casa que se levanta´´- ante esto se sonrojó, había idealizado a Luki como ``su esposo´´ - `` ¿Qué cosas digo? ¡Será mejor que despierte a eso bastardo o voy a…!´´-

- Buenas,…- dijo un somnoliento Luki, quien apareció con su rosado pelo revuelto, su icónica camisa blanca en la cual encima estaba una campera blanca y celeste oscura tipo ``universitaria´´, la corbata roja mal acomodada, sus pantalones caqui claro y sus zapatillas negras marca Nike

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Para empezar tu corbata está mal arreglada, permíteme novato- dijo Miku y tomó el susodicho objeto y comenzó a acomodarlo a la perfección, Luki estaba sonrojado ante la acción que estaba perpetrando Miku sobre él, pero el chico solo desvió la mirada y evitó que notara su rubor – Ya está-

- Gracias, estoy algo dormido, no pude conciliar el sueño- respondió Luki

- ¿Por qué? No me digas que ves pornografía- murmuró Miku antes de que Luki respondiera correctamente

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Para eso me consigo una novia y vivo feliz! Cielos, no soy un bastardo que está siempre solo…- respondió Luki rascándose el cabello

- Solo toma tu desayuno y vámonos, ahora faltan diez minutos y el camino de aquí a la escuela es algo largo- dijo Miku con un bufido, Luki solo suspiró resignado y bebió el jugo de naranja que había para él.

En cuanto Mikuo se puso su delantal del jardín, los adolescentes y el infante se fueron directamente a la pequeña escuela para dejar a Mikuo. En cuanto ese se fue a reunirse con su mejor amigo Gumiya; los dos adolescentes se dirigieron directamente a su instituto

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió Luki rompiendo el infinito silencio que había entre ambos

- Di lo que quieras pero no reduzcas la velocidad, debemos llevar temprano- respondió Miku con voz seria y seca

- ¿Hice algo malo esta mañana?- dijo Luki, a lo que Miku se frenó de golpe

- No- respondió secamente

- ¿Y por qué tan mala? Anoche estábamos bien y ahora estamos mal, apuesto a que esta noche estaremos bien y en la mañana siguiente solo pensarás en verme muerto ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?- Luki soltó todo de una sola vez, le molestaba que las personas lo excluyeran de esa forma, y mucho peor si era de la forma ruda como la de Miku

- ¿Por qué eres tan sobre protector? Tu contrato dice cuidar de nosotros, no invadir nuestra privacidad- respondió Miku con un toque de enfado, muy raro en ella

- Yo,… solo quería hacer algo bien…- dijo Luki en un susurro poco audible.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a su destino; pero se separaron para ir a sus respectivos salones.

Luki por su parte llegó y notó a su rubio amigo observando la ventana de forma perdida

- Buenas- dijo Luki mientras se sentaba en un banco frente a la ventana y delante de Lyon

- A-Ah, buenos días Luki- respondió el rubio sorprendido ante la presencia de su amigo

- ¿Qué tanto miras?- dijo Luki dirigiendo su vista a la ventana, notando que había una peli verde charlando animadamente con una peliacua y una rubia – Ah, ya veo… te gusta- dijo Luki deduciendo la situación de su amigo, quien se sonrojó levemente

- Sí, pero no se qué hacer…-

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran, chicos?- dijo un rubio detrás de ellos, tenía tez blanca, ojos celeste cielo, rubio con cabello arremolinado y orejas felinas

- SeeWoo kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Luki al notar que uno de sus colegas estaba presente en su salón, cuando tendría que estar en un nivel inferior

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Vengo a ver a mis dos amigos preferidos- respondió el rubio de las orejas

- Querrás decir únicos amigos- dijo Lyon, corrigiendo al chico frente a ellos

Era verdad; SeeWoo había sido transferido a finales de agosto, puesto a que su familia debió transferirse por asuntos laborales. El chico tiene orígenes coreanos, por lo que con apenas tres semanas de haber llegado no pudo haber tenido mucho éxito en conseguir amistades, salvo con Luki y Lyon.

- Está bien, está bien, acepto la derrota- dijo el coreano defendiéndose con graciosos gestos con las manos – Por cierto, ¿Qué tanto miran a las chicas?- el rubio de las orejas se acercó a la ventana, poniendo su vista donde estaba concentrada la de sus dos amigos y notó que habían dos chicas hablando con una rubia de pelo corto –Guau,… ahora sé porqué las ven,… ¡Son bellísimas!-

- ¡Eh, la peliacua es mía!- Luki defendió inconsciente de lo que decía

- ¿Es novia tuya?- inquirió el rubio, a lo que Luki se sonrojó

- E-EH-EH ¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA!- Luki casi se desmaya ante tal suposición

- Sí,… ajá- respondió Lyon pegándole leves codazos al peli rosa, quien solo atinó a bufar enfadado.

El timbre sonó. Anunciando que era el inicio de clases. SeeWoo se despidió de sus amigos, puesto a que iba a segundo de preparatoria;… las clases en cambio, eran igual de aburridas y tediosas; con sus compañeros sin duda molestos y holgazanes.

El timbre nuevamente sonó; pero esta vez indicando el receso. Los alumnos salieron como bestias que esperaban hace miles de años la hora de comer. Luki salió último, a paso calmado para dirigirse al salón de Miku. Según él para ``protegerla de cualquier peligro´´.

Y el peligro, apareció.

Luki vio a Rin, Gumi y a Miku siendo hostigadas por un corpulento peli azul; quien atraía a cada chica para pedirle un beso, o sexo casual

- ¡Ah, vamos primores! Sé que lo desean- dijo el peli azul sosteniendo posesivamente a Miku, quien logró zafarse fácilmente

- ¡Aléjate, Kaito! ¡Eres un puto pendejo, ya déjanos en paz!- dijo Gumi en defensa de las tres, pero eso solo hizo estallar en carcajadas a Kaito

- ¡Jajaja! Peli verde idiota, nadie me dice pendejo, ¿Oíste?- le respondió amenazante

- Ya basta, o llamaré a la rectora…- Miku se defendió pero fue encerrada contra el muro por el hostil Kaito

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Kaito con su mirada oscura; hasta que se escuchó en el fondo un grito que exigía que se detuviera, aunque Kaito no le dio mucho apunte hasta que fue agarrado sorpresivamente del cuello de la camisa y empujado lejos; seguido por un puñetazo en la mejilla

- L-Luki kun…- susurró Miku después de admirar tal escena; el peli rosado se sobó el puño con la mirada clavada ante el peli azul Kaito

- ¡Eh tú, perro sarnoso! ¡Si vuelves a tocarme te juro que t-e!- Kaito interrumpió su monólogo cuando Luki lo levantó del cuello de la camisa, enseñando su poderoso puño cerca de la cara de Kaito

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¡Puto, desgraciado!- el peli rosado volvió a efectuar un puñetazo sobre Kaito, quien cayó al suelo secamente. Pero el chico no podía quedarse atrás sin hacer nada, así que tomó a Luki cubriéndole las orejas y de un solo cabezazo le hizo una herida en la frente, sangrándole un poco.

Los alumnos veían la pelea impotentes e impresionados; especialmente Miku. Quien tenía los ojos luminosos de admiración.

Luki recibió un fuerte puñetazo cerca del ojo izquierdo, que resonó por todo el salón, impresionando a todos los alumnos presentes.

Pero antes de que Luki pudiese contraatacar, fue frenado sorpresivamente por el grito de la furiosa rectora que yacía en la puerta.

Y bajo sus órdenes, los dos chicos protagonistas de dicho enfrentamiento se dirigieron a dirección.

Allí le dijeron que tenían suspensión tres días, suficiente para que piensen en lo que hicieron. Luki estaba furioso, pero aún así, presentó un papel en particular frente a la mujer rectora

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un contrato?- dijo la mujer examinando el manuscrito

- Sí, y dice que debo permanecer junto a Miku para protegerla- respondió Luki con toda seguridad, a lo que la mujer contestó echando un sonoro suspiro y prosiguió a decirle

- Está bien, puedes irte- dicho esto, Luki se encaminó al patio, para esperar hasta que Miku saliera. No había problemas con la herida, la enfermera se había hecho cargo de su gran moretón en el ojo izquierdo.

En cuanto las horas de clase pasaron, la horda de adolescentes estreñidos volvió a aparecer, puesto a que el timbre indicó final del ciclo educativo.

El peli rosa buscó con la mirada a Miku, pero solo consiguió que apareciese Lyon y SeeWoo en frente suyo

- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí,… un chico golpeado…- dijo sutilmente el rubio de orejas felinas

- …Buen descubrimiento, Sherlock- respondió Luki con sus fastidiosos chistes sarcásticos

- Eh, que era broma,…- se excusó el coreano -… no te enojes…- Lyon soltó un suspiro y prosiguió a hablar de temas más urgentes

- Veo que te has metido nuevamente en líos, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué le pegaste a Shion?-

- ¿Shion? Estaba molestando a Miku y sus amigas; además tengo un contrato con el padre de Miku, no es que pueda dejarla ahí y yo no haga nada-

- Bueno, lo sabemos, pero eso ya fue muy extremo- Lyon reprendió a su mejor amigo, quien no dejaba de bufar fastidiado

- ¡Okey, lo admito, soy un tarado! ¡Golpee a un tipo cuando pude hablarle civilizadamente!- dijo Luki ya resignado de tantos regaños

- Ah, Luki kun, Masuda san, Dan Hee san…- dijo Miku llegando al banquillo junto a Gumi y Rin, el coreano notó la presencia de esta última y prosiguió a presentarse

- SeeWoo Dan Hee, mucho gusto- dijo extendido su mano casi a la velocidad de la luz -¡Es un gusto ver a alguien tan bonita como tú en esta escuela!- Rin quedó sin palabras ante el hablar del chico. Quien fue sorpresivamente callado por un rubio justiciero; que no quería que otro de sus amigos acabara con detención

- ¿¡Es qué acaso naciste en un establo!?- gritó Lyon sujetando a SeeWoo, quien se quejaba sonoramente

- H-Hola, Lyon kun- dijo Gumi tímidamente, a lo que el chico le esbozó una hermosa sonrisa

- Hola Gumi chan, por fin nos saludamos sin habernos tropezado, ¿No?- ese comentario sonrojó a la peli verde

- Bueno, ya deberíamos ir a buscar a Mikuo kun del jardín- dijo Luki rompiendo el incómodo momento

- No te preocupes, se quedará en casa de un amigo- respondió la Hatsune

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?- dijo Luki muy confundido, a lo que Miku se encogió de hombros

- No importa ya, vamos a casa… debo tratarte la herida ¿Sí?- su voz le salió suave, sonrojando levemente al peli rosa.

Los seis se despidieron, Miku y Luki se dirigieron hasta la casa de la primera y comenzó el proceso de desinfección de la herida

- Aaaah, duele- dijo Luki a regañadientes, cuando sintió la bolita de algodón cubierta de yodo rosar sobre su afectada piel

- Lo siento, pero aguántate un poco más- dijo Miku aun manteniendo la voz suave –Ya está, fuiste muy valiente Luki kun- después de decir esto, Miku automáticamente se sonrojó -¡Quiero decir, t-también f-fuiste muy valiente hoy, e-eso no cabe duda!- Luki quedó atónito ante lo dicho por la peliacua

- Miku chan… Ugh, necesito recostarme- dicho esto ambos fueron a la habitación de invitados, donde Luki se recostó –Ah, sí que pega fuerte ese sujeto-

- ¿Shion kun?- dijo Miku

- Sí, dime, ¿Por qué las molestaba?- Miku se recostó en la cama, quedando en una posición fetal frente a Luki

- Etto, él fue mi ex novio,…- esas palabras fueron detonantes en Luki -¡P-Pero no tuve nada con él, solo me quería por sexo pero no se lo di!- bueno, eso calmó un poco a Luki

- ¿Por qué salías con ese tipo?-

- Es que,… no sé, dijo palabras bonitas y,… Ghn, me fue conquistando…- Miku tenía los ojos vidriosos, y de un momento a otro entrelazó sus dedos con los de Luki -…yo no supe que decir, así que acepté ser su novia,… al principio era todo lo que una chica podía desear, un chico tierno, dulce y amable,… pero todo se acabó en un instante- Miku sintió una mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla, relajándola -… al principio pensé mal de ti, que eras un vago y bueno para nada,… pero sin duda eres todo un héroe,… Luki kun tú eres mi héroe…- dicho esto, Miku abrazó a Luki tiernamente, con sus dedos aún entrelazados, cayó en las garras del Morfeo.

- Miku chan, me esforzaré para seguir siendo tu héroe…- susurró levemente, cayendo también en las garras del Morfeo…

Ambos se quedaron durmiendo en la cama de Luki,… tiernamente abrazados y con unas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¿¡Qué tal Criaturitas del Señor!? Lo prometido es deuda; aquí está el capítulo,… 3 creo, no tengo idea. Y bueno, ya terminé las trimestrales (Como buen dije en el capítulo 18 de Jackass que recién subí) y seguiré actualizando seguido y leyendo sus comentarios._**

**_DEJA TU REVIEW SI QUIERES QUE SIGA ACTUALIZANDO MÁS FICS, Y TAMBIEN PARA ALEGRARME EL DÍA, SINCERAMENTE ME APOYAN Y ME AGRADA LEERLOS. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUEN DISFRUTE DE NEGITORO._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_¿CUÁLES SERÁN LAS INTENSIONES DE ESE ESTÚPIDO Y SENSUAL NIÑERO?_**

En la mañana siguiente; Miku se levantó de la cama, sonrojada al notar que se había quedado dormida junto a Luki. Quien yacía dormido. La peliacua se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse de su uniforme, como Luki estaba castigado y herido del rostro, no podía asistir, más que mal él y el director no tiene una muy buena relación.

En cuanto Miku se terminó de preparar, Luki comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y cerca del ojo izquierdo; la Hatsune escuchó eso y se dirigió a la habitación de Luki. El peli rosa seguía chillando dormido; a lo que Miku lo despertó meciéndolo suavemente

- Ugh… Cinco minutos, mamá…- dijo el peli rosa

- Luki kun… despierta…- el peli rosa no respondía -… despierta… ¡Despierta, flojo!...- Luki se despertó de golpe

- ¡A-Ah, soy inocente, él me dijo que lo hiciera!- dijo Luki, a lo que Miku ahogó una risita nerviosa, creyendo que el sueño que había tenido se suponía que lo arrestaban por haber cometido un crimen –Ah,… Miku chan, ¿Ya te vas?- Miku asintió

- Pero primero tengo que hacerte el tratamiento otra vez, andas con dolores así que creo que es lo mejor- y nuevamente, Luki gruñó al sentir el alcohol rozar la piel afectada; pero lo que lo tenía distraído era sentir nuevamente las manos de Miku rozar su piel –Ya está, nos vemos- y Miku inconscientemente, creyendo que despedía a su padre besó la mejilla de Luki. Pero para cuando se había dado cuenta de su ``error´´ ya se encontraba afuera de su casa sonrojada -`` Mierda, ahora creerá que soy una pervertida´´-

Luki quedó paralizado después de recibir el beso de Miku, como si hubiese sido mordido por un insecto venenoso. El peli rosa se sintió cansado y se tiró de espaldas a la cama; cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que sentía en la mejilla -`` Maldito Kaito; cuando lo vea nuevamente le patearé su lamentable trasero´´- por suerte no estaba allí, porque si no lo agarraría con todo su enojo que contenía -`` Solo espero que Miku no me crea un matón después de esto´´ - suspiró y se quedó dormido…

.

.

.

¡Ring, Ring!

- Ugh… ¿Qué?...- dijo Luki enfadado y semi dormido, el celular empezó a sonarle, lo tomó y se lo acercó a la oreja - ¿Hola?-

- ¡Luki, estás vivo!- dijo una voz sarcástica

- Cállate, Lyon… y claro que estoy vivo, idiota…- respondió Luki con un gruñido

- Sí, medio vivo después de aquella pelea con Shion. En fin,… ¡Te tenemos una gran noticia!- dijo Lyon, con SeeWoo

- Uhm… dila…- respondió con desgano

- ¡El señor Gakupo nos deja presentar gratis por un día! ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?- dijo SeeWoo arrebatándole el teléfono a Lyon, quien se quejó de la osadía del rubio de orejas felinas

- ¿¡Qué cosa!?...Espera, ¿No es broma verdad?- dijo Luki incrédulo ante la noticia, sería la gran oportunidad de ellos de presentarse ante todos y exponer sus talentos - ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Para cuándo es?-

- Es este domingo por la noche; escribe una maldita canción, ya que eres el vocalista se supone que debes encargarte de eso, ¿No?- dijo Lyon después de arrebatarle el teléfono al inquieto de SeeWoo

- De acuerdo, creo que por aquí había un piano, veré que le hago…-

- Sí, más te vale. Nos vemos,… Etto, cuando mejores. Adiós- dijo Lyon y SeeWoo gritó un ``adiós´´ bastante exagerado; en cuanto la llamada cortó; el Megurine colocó el celular sobre la mesita de luz, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, por suerte no eran más de las 11 o si no tendría que empezar con la cena y no tendría tiempo para la canción, aunque a decir verdad sus pensamientos lo atacaban con millones de ideas pero ninguna le atraía; más bien sonaban muy ``tontas´´ para presentarlas

- Ah… esto tomará un tiempo…- bufó para sí mismo de camino al living, donde efectivamente había un piano –Ok, regla básica, no romper ni tocar con malos melosas o Miku te matará- nuevamente compartía un monólogo consigo mismo.

El peli rosa posó sus manos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar notas bizarras; pero ninguna le convencía por lo que probó nuevamente, y como dice el dicho ``La tercera es la vencida´´, Luki ya tenía alguna idea de la melodía pero la letra aún seguía en misterio – A ver… ¿Qué puede ser? - dijo apoyando una mano contra su barbilla en pose pensativo - ¿De qué tratará esta canción?-

De tanto en tanto, seguía tocando la misma melodía para no olvidarla. Pero por precaución las anotó en un cuaderno que tenía cerca… y por fin la inspiración llegó

(ATENCIÓN: Escuchen la canción ``Quédate´´ de Axel para entrar en el ambiente y hacer de cuenta que es la voz de Luki)

_He pasado mucho __tiempo__ ya  
Queriéndote descifrar  
Tantas madrugadas __despertar__ y ver que no estás  
Vienes y vas, ya no se qué esperas de mi  
No __quiero__ jugar  
Tan solo estar junto a ti  
__Sentir__ de verdad  
Quédate mata esta soledad y a esta espera dale un final  
Quédate es tuya mi voluntad  
Tú lo más profundo entre mi sueños y mi realidad  
De tu mano quiero caminar  
Solo quédate_

- Uhm… hasta ahora va bien- murmuró Luki para beneficio propio y siguió

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya  
Y estoy cansado de adivinar  
No puedo más  
Haces todo para enamorar, solo por vanidad  
Vienes y vas, ya no se qué esperas de mi  
No quiero jugar  
Tan solo estar junto a ti  
Sentir de __verdad__  
Quédate mata esta soledad y a esta __espera__ dale un final  
Quédate es tuya mi voluntad  
Tú lo más __profundo__ entre mi sueños y mi realidad  
De tu mano quiero caminar  
Solo quédate…_

Luki no se daba cuenta que a medida que componía, alguien entraba a la casa. Ese alguien era la mismísima peliacua que volvía de la escuela. La Hatsune dueña de la casa quedó impactada al escuchar la voz melodiosa de Luki y la letra de su canción en verdad era espectacular y muy romántica de hecho, para evitar que Luki la vea se escondió tras la pared quedando a espaldas del peli rosa.

El chico no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observado, por lo que siguió con su canción

_Solo déjame hacerte feliz  
Solo quédate  
Quédate mata esta soledad y a esta espera dale un final  
Quédate es __tuya__ mi voluntad  
Tú lo más profundo entre mi sueños y mi realidad  
De tu mano quiero caminar  
Solo quédate…_

Luki dejó de tocar el piano y se sujetó la cabeza algo cansada

- Vaya,… eso fue intenso- suspiró Luki

- ¿Qué fue intenso?- dijo una voz conocida, apareciéndose detrás de Luki haciéndose la desentendida

- ¡A-Ah, Miku chan! Lo siento,… no te pedí el piano, p-pero no te preocupes- Luki enseñó sus manos -… no están sucias ni melosas, así que ahórrate las molestias- Miku suspiró y dijo

- No te preocupes; para usarse están los pianos ¿No?- Luki asintió después de caer en lo dicho por Miku –de todos modos, hoy cocinaré, sigue con lo tuyo, espero que te guste el ramen porque eso habrá- Luki asintió y se dirigió con Miku a la cocina

- De hecho ya termine, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Luki otra vez con su vocecita seductora

- No- contestó Miku secamente, a lo que Luki la enrolló en un abrazo de oso por la espalda

- ¿En serio no quieres?- ronroneó en la oreja de la peliacua

- ¡Definitivamente no!- gruñó Miku sonrojada, dándole un puñetazo a Luki dejándole un pronunciado chichón en la cabeza

- ¡Yo solo quería darte amor!- lloriqueó falsamente y salió de la cocina, sacando una discreta sonrisa en la victoriosa Miku

- ``Jamás cambiarás, ¿No?´´- pensó Miku extrañamente feliz, hasta darse cuenta de lo que hacía -`` ¿¡Qué carajos me pasa últimamente!? Debe ser que estoy enferma… sí, muy enferma…´´-

Los dos adolescentes comieron solos el ramen que Miku había preparado, el revoltoso Mikuo se quedó otra noche en casa de su amigo Gumiya; por fortuna era el hermanito de Gumi, por lo que estaba segura de que a Mikuo no le pasaría nada ``raro´´. De repente la puerta tocó, alguien de allá afuera lucía bastante desesperado puesto a que picaba la puerta con exasperación

- ¡Ya voy!- dijo Miku simulando su enfado, o al menos un intento fallido de eso. La peliacua fue a atender, entre tanto Luki de vez en cuando robaba algún pedacito de carne del fideo de Miku. Hasta que lo alertó escuchar a la peliacua discutir con un hombre. El Megurine fue a interrumpir la discusión de los dos, hasta que se dio cuenta que ese hombre era

- ¡Shion!- gritó enfurecido, se lo podía ver en sus orbes oceánicas - ¿¡Qué demonios hacer aquí!?-

- Eso debería preguntártelo a ti,… ya mejor no respondas, solo lárgate, estoy arreglando cuentas con Miku- respondió el peli azul con indiferencia

- ¡Entre tú y yo no hay nada, ya déjame en paz!- gritó Miku con lágrimas en los ojos, ver a ese tipo tan desgraciado y machista a su lado le ponía de malas

- Ya la oíste, lárgate Shion- dijo Luki con voz firme y amenazante

- No quiero,… y no me obligarás- Kaito empujó a Luki, ocasionando que el peli rosa le golpeara la cara ferozmente –Ugh,… ¡Te advertí que no volvieras a tocarme, putita rosada!- Kaito le devolvió el golpe a Luki pero en el estómago, ocasionando que escupa algo de saliva.

El peli rosa se talló los labios con el antebrazo mirando con sus ojos azules que reflejaban una tormenta de ira y furia; Kaito se puso en guardia y regresó otro puñetazo, que fue exitosamente frenado por la mano de Luki, ambos parecían expertos en las peleas; puesto a que parecían predecir sus movimientos.

El Megurine lanzó una patada a las costillas de Kaito, sacando un gruñido de él. Y nuevamente, Luki efectuó el mismo golpe derribándolo al suelo.

Kaito estaba vulnerable en el suelo, pero no del todo, el peli azul lanzó una patada al tobillo de Luki haciéndolo caer de espaldas

- ¡Ugh, ya basta chicos, deténganse!- gritó Miku con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería que Luki saliera más herido.

El peli azul se posó sobre el peli rosa y abofeteó su mejilla haciéndole un corte de dos centímetros.

A lo lejos, unos silbatos pitaban obligando a los jóvenes a retirarse; el peli azul fue agarrado de los brazos siendo neutralizado

- ¡Alto, guardia de vecindario!- dijo el oficial enseñando su emblemática chaqueta.

Los dos adolescentes fueron reprendidos, Kaito fue llevado a casa y Luki entró a la de Miku, a recibir nuevamente un tratamiento para sus heridas.

Miku terminó de curar las heridas de Luki y llamó a su padre, cosa que preocupó un poco a Luki

- Sí,… él está bien, sí… yo también lo estoy, sí… le di sus tratamientos,… ¿Quieres hablar con él?... de acuerdo- dijo Miku y le entregó el móvil al preocupado Luki

- ¿Hola?- dijo Luki

- Megurine kun ¿Estás muy herido? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado el señor Hatsune

- Sí señor, estoy bien. No es nada grave, solo unos días de tratamiento y se pasará… sí señor, tranquilo, no se preocupe yo…- Miku le arrebató el teléfono de las manos de Luki

- Papá, Luki me salvó. Peleó porque Kaito estaba hostigándome, sin duda Luki es un héroe- Miku volteó a ver al nombrado, quien estaba algo sonrojado –Así que no seas tan duro con él, si sólo intenta ayudar, sí… ya te lo regreso- dijo Miku y le devolvió el aparato a Luki

- Así que eres un héroe ¿eh?- dijo el señor Hatsune -… estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Debo admitir que te tenía poca fe, pero ahora me demuestras que estuve equivocado, sin duda Miku chan te va a amar- esto último ocasionó estragos en el sistema nervioso de Luki

- A-Ah, gracias, señor- dijo Luki –Adiós- ambos se despidieron y Luki seguía con el móvil en la mano, con cara de menso y una sonrisa asomándose

.

.

.

.

**_¿Será posible que Miku desarrolle sentimientos hacia él?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_¡Tanto tiempo! Lo sé, no he tenido inspiración suficiente y mucho menos tiempo, pero aquí está el capítulo 4 de este fic._**

**_Gracias a Yukari kun por su review, de verdad no me esperaba esas palabras, me animaste el día desde que lo leí._**

**_Sigan al tanto del fic y no se olviden comentar, me da igual si tienen cuenta o son anónimos, lo importante es saber que les gustó_**


End file.
